User talk:CNBA3
Depends on whether you plan to make it modern fantasy, mythical fantasy, folkloric/fairy tail fantasy, etc., or divide them into separate sections. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, February 11, 2016 (UTC) 7a. If you change the name, it's your job to change the links for that power. Use this to find the old links. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:47, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Fine, since none else is willing to do what they're supposed to do I'll fix this. Any more changes are not taken kindly. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:41, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Links that haven't been changed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:48, February 16, 2016 (UTC) It's called Editing, you do it every day. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:39, February 16, 2016 (UTC) We do have powers that aren't really connected to others in defined way, so you could just add them to the Associations to note that there's relationship without going into details. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, February 18, 2016 (UTC) 1 - sounds like combination of Absorption and Power Immunity. Or rather A that only allows PI. 2 - could be Subjective Reality, with limit that it must be done by telling story. Does the bankai allow more than just that one story? 3 - possibly self-contained Life-Force Manipulation or very specific form of Life-Force Generation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:24, February 18, 2016 (UTC) 1 - it only says "User is immune to all or certain supernatural powers and effects", so no limitations on that area. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:16, February 18, 2016 (UTC) There isn't really anything in Burst that limits it to hands, but if you're talking about attacks that spread to every direction, how'd Omnidirectional Waves sound? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:12, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Something like this.... Wound Inducement already does that, since one of the users can reopen any/all wounds both new and old. So basically something along those lines.SageM (talk) 22:37, March 7, 2016 (UTC)SageM Are you talking about the pain/damage or simply the memory? Because we have the first one, can't remember the name tho'. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:17, March 8, 2016 (UTC) After bit of a checking it turns out we don't have that power, I could have sworn we did... Have fun creating that power, Shibuki Shibushi would be one user. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:29, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Mind helping to solve an argument with one of your pages? Hi there, do you mind helping to solve an argument with one of your pages? Armyeater is saying that jealousy shouldn't be considered part of Envy Embodiment. even though they are considered aspects of one other according to both religion and greek mythology. I thought you could be the final decider for this problem since you made the page. thanks for your time.SageM (talk) 09:46, March 13, 2016 (UTC)SageM Envy Arguments Hey there have been some arguments between myself and SageM on Envy Manipulation and Envy Embodiment do you think you could take a look at them and maybe end these arguments?--Armyeater (talk) 09:49, March 13, 2016 (UTC) We do have few powers like that, Alpha Physiology being most obvious one. Sin Detection. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:48, March 14, 2016 (UTC) You mean making attacks that are invisible instead of attacking while invisible? Invisible Energy Manipulation comes to mind. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:52, March 20, 2016 (UTC) It's apparently Admin only privilege, I never tried it before becoming Admin so it was news to me too. If you send the links to what pics you want to rename and the names you want to give them I'll do that. If you want to replace already existing pic (hopefully identical but smaller/fuzzier version), there's Replace function in right side of the Edit button on the drop-list, may be Admin only too. If you can't do it, give the link and I'll look at it as well. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:08, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Loving servant (talk) 02:19, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Hi there, I got into a fight with a user on a power you wrote, Nihilism Embodiment, over some alternate names for it, and he referred me to you to ask about it. I disagree with Skepticism, Atheism, Terrorism, and Anarchy as names for Nihilism Embodiment. Why is because though a couple of them are listed as synonyms, there actual current definitions don't apply, and Terrorism has nothing to do with Nihilism at all. Anarchy also is a separate thing and has its own page. Sorry to bug you, I just want this wiki to be as informative as possible, and not perpetuate inaccuracies. My sources are: Anarchy Embodiment, Terrorism, Atheism (just so you know, I'm not an atheist defending my own, it's just so many people assume atheism is something bad when it isn't, and I hate bad assumptions like that), Skepticism . The Definition of a miracle... After reading Gerad bleach wiki entry, it seems that his powers are based more on Belief Empowerment rather then Miracles. Since his strength and power is drawn from the belief of the masses. Miracles have nothing to do with the beliefs, emotions and thoughts of the masses. They are considered to be events that only rarely happen. According to the actual definition of the word taken from the dictionary- 1 an extraordinary event manifesting divine intervention in human affairs 2 an extremely outstanding or unusual event, thing, or accomplishment 3 Christian Science : a divinely natural phenomenon experienced humanly as the fulfillment of spiritual law Here is more information on what a miracle is- A miracle is an event not explicable by natural or scientific laws.1 Such an event may be attributed to a supernatural being (god or gods), magic, a miracle worker, a saint or a religious leader. Informally, the word "miracle" is often used to characterise any beneficial event that is statistically unlikely but not contrary to the laws of nature, such as surviving a natural disaster, or simply a "wonderful" occurrence, regardless of likelihood, such as a birth. Other such miracles might be: survival of an illness diagnosed as terminal, escaping a life-threatening situation or 'beating the odds'. Some coincidences may be seen as miracles. Theologians say that, with divine providence, God regularly works through created nature yet is free to work without, above, or against it as well. A true miracle would, by definition, be a non-natural phenomenon, leading many rational and scientific thinkers to dismiss them as physically impossible (that is, requiring violation of established laws of physics within their domain of validity) or impossible to confirm by their nature (because all possible physical mechanisms can never be ruled out). That is the very definition of what a miracle is. Gerads power is absolutely nothing like that. Sorry but he is not a user, now or ever.SageM (talk) 00:48, April 2, 2016 (UTC)SageM History Reading and Memory Manifestation for starters I'd say. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Pictures Here you go :p Imouto 01:36, May 8, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I'm pretty sure we don't have anything like that, but it certainly sounds interesting trick. Cumulative Damage maybe? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:18, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Attack Amplification sounds like it's all about offensive abilities, so if you're planning to go on that line it's fine. If it multiplies every power as they are used, then it's misleading. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:34, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Say, I just had this idea of mine approved called Simulation Manipulation. It is the manipulation form of Simulation Creation, which you created. Care to help me out on which applications and associations to put in my power? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 14:15, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Why thanks! Should I add in the "the determining the best course of action" and the "alter the outcome" parts in the capabilities section? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 19:43, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Okay, just one more thing: ar simulations comparable to illusions in anyway in regards to how you made your Simulation Creation power? Just curious. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 03:06, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 03:13, August 10, 2016 (UTC) To my knowledge it's made for this site, so I think the best source would be the maker. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:35, August 11, 2016 (UTC) I renamed your Essence Manipulation page into Biological Essence Manipulation. I hope you don't get upset over this. Also, take a look at this page I made. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Non-Life_Essence_Manipulation CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:39, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Say, sorry to bother you again, but do you know some applications and associations for a power I plan to do called Circumstances/Situational Manipulation? Basically, It can manipulate and change the current situation of anything. That said, it can rearrange the situation and everrything in it, from objects to people and such, and make things the case such as who has the upper hand, who has the object the people are fighting for, who is with trouble with someone, change a situation to a dire, desperate situation to a good, happy one, manipulate the situation of a person's health, etc. It could also bring things into and out of a situation through summoning or banishing. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 11:31, August 12, 2016 (UTC) I'm a bit confused on how Sacrifice could be the opposite of Determination. Do you think you could help shed a bit of light on this for me?MysteriousMalice (talk) 00:14, March 19, 2017 (UTC)MysteriousMalice It's alright. I'm currently working on a power that should act as the opposite of determination embodiment.--MysteriousMalice (talk) 03:38, March 22, 2017 (UTC)MysteriousMalice minor mistake about Ars Magia.... Umm...Ars Magica doesn't evaporate blood, it boils it. Its the same reason why it melts the country. In fact Mavis herself says that its boiling blood when she describes the magic.SageM (talk) 01:07, March 24, 2017 (UTC)SageM When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edit mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:13, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Isn't that basically Technological Possession? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:12, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Mental Assimilation comes closest I could find, so go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:31, September 23, 2017 (UTC) SageM did the first one quite recently (can't remember the name) and I'd say Support Powers pretty much does the second one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:22, October 10, 2017 (UTC) I can't find anything, but I do have that annoying feeling we may have something that covers it... Go ahead, if we have something like that people will complain. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:18, November 9, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edit mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:33, November 9, 2017 (UTC) I've contacted the Community Central over it quite some time ago, but you know how fast that works... --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:53, November 9, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edit mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Third warning. Second in few hours... really. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:15, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Is there any power that has to do with Hesitation/Reluctance? I've looked, and the closest thing I could find was (pretty much all) Doubt power(s).--MysteriousMalice (talk) 21:09, November 29, 2017 (UTC)MysteriousMalice What would "the user converges causal pathways on a certain point from every axis of the spacetime continuum" do in practical terms? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:14, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Inevitable Event Creation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:49, January 12, 2018 (UTC) As long as the basic idea is same, Editing is perfectly OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:42, January 12, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:39, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Add to Gallery, series ISN'T optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:38, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ; Add to Gallery, series ISN'T optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:23, June 19, 2019 (UTC) No worries, just try to remember it in future. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, June 20, 2019 (UTC)